


Just one Evening

by Jelana



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Battle, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: Hak has fallen in love with Yona long ago. When will this hide and seek of feelings end?





	

He loves her more then life.  
Enjoys every minute with her.  
He´ll always be there when seh´s in need.  
Whenever  
However  
No matter which rules he made for himself.  
For her sake he would break every single one.  
And there´s a lot to break with.  
But it´s Yona.  
He can´t do anything about this.  
He doesn´t want to change anything.

She´s like she´s:  
Anoying  
Shy  
Lovely  
Cute  
Reckless  
Great-hearted  
Compassionate

The story of their live had forced her to mature.  
And her character have developed well.  
He´d love her for years, but lately he needed more and more mental power to supress his feelings.

Not the first and not the last time Hak thinks about one single question:

What would have been in case he could have protected the king?  
Would Soo-Won still be alive?  
Would Yona still be an overpampered princess?  
Would she´ve fallen in love with him already?  
Would she still ignore the signs he sends more or less obvisiously?  
Somehow...

However  
Back to the facts.  
He and the Happy Hungry Bunch are at Xing kingdom.  
They´ve been under attack, but defeated the enemies successfully.  
He and Yona got seperated from the others and had to defead themself again.  
Back to Back they fought.  
And Yona defeaded his back surprisingly well.  
But as soon as the battle endet, she sat down and fall asleep.  
In the middle of a sentence, when she was talking to him.

Now he carries her on his back to a place where they can sleep.  
With her body that close he can hardly think about the way they are walking.  
He simply follows Yoon.  
Again and again Hak can´t stop to ask himself, wether Yona feels the same way he does.  
Soon they reached a clearance in the wood with a small river nearby.  
A perfect place to stay.  
Like always Shin-ah and Jae-ha build up the tent.  
Yoon and Zeno look for firewood and then started cooking.  
Hak droppes Yona down patiently and brings her some water.  
When their meal is ready, Yona wakes up by herself.

After dinner she goes into the tend.  
Her dearest friend followed her.  
Like every night she snuggled up to him, with her face close to his chest.  
But this night is a little different.  
Yona started cheating with him.

‚Hak, why have you carried me all the way?‘  
‚You were totally tired. You´ve fallen asleep while talking. I don´t mind it.‘  
‚But you should have waked me up.‘  
‚And you know that I don´t do that, unless it´s a real emergency‘  
‚But...‘  
‚Don´t hesitate anymore. You´re a light, so it´s fine‘  
Yona was a little confused ‚But you allways call me fat‘  
Hak answered as soft as possible ‚You know that I´m just kidding‘

She gave him a shy look.  
‚Thanks... I don´t know what I´ve done all the time without you. But sadly I can´t pay back anything‘  
Hak gives her a mischievous grin.  
‚There´s a litte thing you can do. A little kiss is all I need for now‘

Yonas cheeks rushed into read.  
What was he asking for?  
But that´s at least something she can do.  
So she moved a little untill her and Haks face were placed on the same pillow.  
Nervously she gave him last questioning glimpse.  
A short nood.  
And then a short, shy kiss.  
Shyly started, Hak can´t held back anymore.  
He opened his mouth a little and intensified the kiss.  
Yona opens her mouth too.  
So their tongues start dancing.  
Their bodies move even closer to each other.  
They enjoys their first kiss as much as a young couple can do.  
When Yona needs fresh air, she quit the kiss..  
Then both take a few deep breaths untill they continue kissing.

But Jae-ha can´t help but disturb them.  
‚Finaly you two did something right. Enjoy your couple time, it will be rare.‘  
Hak want to kill him in this moment.  
But he gave only a snappy comment  
‚Thanks and goodbye Green Snake‘  
‚Bye, we´ll sleep at the campfire‘  
‚Bye‘  
‚Stupidly he´s right. I´ve waited for years untill this kiss‘  
‚And I... just recognized now, that beeing engaged with you is what I want. Sorry.. but‘  
He quit her talking  
‚Don´t blame yourself. We aren‘t going to die soon. Let‘s simply enjoy the night‘  
Yona nooded.  
‚That´s what we´ll do‘


End file.
